Momo Momozono
| image = Momo Momozono.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Momozono Family | occupation = Suitor | relatives = Genjitsu Momozono (Relative) Kujira Kurokami (Relative) | style = Language User | manga debut = Chapter 143 }} Momo Momozono (桃園 喪々, Momozono Momo) is a member of the Momozono Family, and one of the six suitors taking part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. The de facto leader of Medaka's suitors, Momozono is the chief antagonist of the Jet Black Bride Arc. Personality Though her size implies she is a young girl, Momozono is a levelheaded individual, recognizing the reasoning of Misogi Kumagawa, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 and quickly coming up with an alternative plan for the Jet Black Wedding Feast. She also appears very perceptive, recognizing exactly how to bait Medaka into continuing the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 3-4 and later into ending it. Though the suitors are supposedly competing with one another, Momozono appears to be the de-facto leader of the group, as the others defer to her judgement concerning the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 16-17 Kamome Tsurubami sees Momozono as the suitor who looks most like the last boss. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 3 Appearance Momozono has long, dark, frayed hair. She has large eyes with dark bags beneath them. She is of small stature and dresses like a kindergarten student, though she also wears a hardhat. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Momozono appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Annoyed, Momozono comments that males are useless. After Kumagawa tells the suitors to go back to sleep, Momozono stops Namanie Nienami from attacking him, and states that they just need to defeat the doubles as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-16 Kumagawa actually dissuades Momozono from continuing the fight however, a success that surprises Tsurubami. Instead, Momozono suggests that Medaka be made a seeded player; the six suitors will fight among themselves, and the last one will challenge Medaka. Ajimu points out that there is still little reason for Medaka to agree to participate. Momozono, however, offers to reveal the identity of Fukurou Tsurubami's murderer, stunning Tsurubami and Medaka. Medaka accepts, and Momozono seals the Tsurubami Team into a set of cards, taking them hostage to ensure Medaka’s cooperation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-6 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Momozono is seen drinking with the other suitors. She informs Bukiko Udou that the absent Sui Kanaino has gone plane crashing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, pages 8-9 On Kuromaku Island, Momozono, Medaka, Udou, and the remaining suitors prepare to leave for the moon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 18-19 Momozono studies Udou’s rocket, Black Light, in silence. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 8 She makes no comment as Udou loses her temper with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 11 She is surprised when a jet crashes into the rocket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 13 Momozono is unmoved when Udou runs Zenkichi Hitoyoshi through with her spear, though she quickly seals the dying Zenkichi into a card to prevent any type of revival. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 7-8 Udou tells the remaining suitors to wait until the rocket can be prepared. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 11 Listening to the Student Council, Momozono points out that even they have taken hostages. Momozono offers a deal for a release of the hostages, on the condition that the Jet Black Wedding Feast move to the final round. Momozono hints that the moon base has a practical purpose for the next trial. When asked which suitor would face Medaka, Momozono declares that they will have a four way battle as a final round. Prompted by Medaka, Momozono sheds her spacesuit and names herself and the games they will be playing: "Delete Shiritori", a word chopping game. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 15-19 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Momozono asks Medaka which two of the four available hostages she wants released. Medaka requests Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui; Momozono complies, having been aware the two were close to escaping anyway. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 2-4 Momozono and the other two suitors stand together in the new area, opposite Medaka, as the rules of the game are laid out. At the end, Momozono adds one final stipulation in order to prevent any violence after the game ends. If Medaka wins, Momozono shall cut out her tongue (and her style). If Momozono wins, Medaka must gouge out her own eyes. Momozono then begins the game with the syllable "Ri". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 7-19 Momozono stands before the other two suitors as the game begins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Drawing a four of diamonds from Udou, it is determined that Momozono will go fourth. The four each take a seat at a table as the game starts. She is surprised when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Angered by Medaka’s behavior, Momozono makes an offer of alliance to the other two suitors. When Nienami accuses Medaka of cheating, Momozono quiets her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-10 The game goes forward without a hitch, each player putting forward a word at each hour. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 12-13 After Medaka declares that she will not fight a fight that shames her friends, Momozono says nothing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 17 Fed up with Medaka, Momozono tells her to sit down, promising to tell her about Fukurou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 1-2 After explaining Medaka’s relation to Fukurou, Momozono finally reveals that he was killed by the overseer of the first Black Wedding Feast. She then goes on to explain that the Language Users, the deaths of the original suitors, and the second Jet Black Wedding Feast were all a part of Fukurou’s designs. She pauses in mid-explanation however to continue the game. Distracted by her explanation, the other suitors missed their turns, and now both are disqualified, leaving only Medaka and Momozono playing. Momozono admits that, while the suitors are grateful to Fukurou for teaching them their styles, they are all still competing to become a part of the Kurokami family. Momozono then calls Medaka out on her plan, revealing that she realized the time constraint was to provide time for the hostages to free themselves. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 5-13 When Medaka claims her win is assured, Momozono assumes she is bluffing, and the two continue, burning through several hours. As the conclusion approaches however, Momozono suddenly has an epiphany, and is horrified as she realizes the true extent of Medaka’s plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 15-19 In her shock, Momozono rises from her chair. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, page 4 Clearly frustrated, Momozono reveals Medaka’s true plan; to force her to end with “surrender” by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Momozono realizes that Medaka could have won easily, seeing that her technique overshadows even her own. She demands to know why Medaka gave her the chance to find out her plans and win. Medaka explains herself, revealing that she never believed Momozono would submit even if she did lose the game; instead, Medaka worked to defeat her in a psychological battle. She admits she has nothing left to play however, and that if Momozono continues, she can still win. Aware that she has been outplayed, Momozono tearfully surrenders. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 6-14 Abilities Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Kanaino claims that all six suitors are Language Users, though exactly what Momozono's language style is has yet to be determined. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 9 She has demonstrated the ability to seal others into cards with her style, up to five people at once. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, page 6 Trivia *The kanji on her tongue, 名, means name, likely pertaining to the name cards that she seals people within. *Because her style allows her to seal people within cards, Momozono matches Genjitsu Momozono's fetish for the two-dimensional. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group